


Luckiest Platonic

by loveubluelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveubluelou/pseuds/loveubluelou
Summary: Okul takımlarının çekimlerini yapan okulun resmi olmayan fotoğrafçısı Louis'nin kısa şortuyla sahada koşturan Harry'i fotoğraflamak için bolca vakti var. Daha şanslı bir crush olabilir miydi?Ama okul dergisine yanlış fotoğrafları teslim edince her şey başına yıkılıyor.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. İsimsiz Disk

Bir başka basketbol maçı, Louis için bir başka şölen. Bilirsiniz, Harry Styles ne zaman o 25 numara formasını ve inatla her seferinde kestiği spor şortlarını giyse Louis için şölen oluyordu, bu durum büyük ihtimalle şu sinir bozucu, takımdaki her oyuncuyu sahiplenip etrafta sanki onlarla sevgiliermiş gibi davranan kız grubu içinde geçerli. Hatta bir keresinde, Louis yanlarından geçerken gruptaki iki kızın da Harry'den hoşlanması sebebiyle kızlardan birisini aralarından attıklarını bile duymuştu.

Bu kızlar Louis'yi de sık sık rahatsız ediyordu. Emin olun, fotoğraf çekmeyi bir sanat yaparcasına seven gay bir erkek için en kötü kabus bu zorba kızların aptal instagram fotoğraflarını çekmek olabilirdi.

Şimdiye kadar bir şekilde atlatmış olsa da peşini bırakmayacak gibilerdi. Bir seferinde köşeye sıkışmışken koridordan geçen Harry durumu fark edip kendisiyle bir çekimleri olduğunu söyleyerek Louis'yi yanlarından kaçırmıştı. Büyük ihtimalle takımın fotoğrafçılığını yaptığından tanıyordu, Louis yardımı için teşekkür edip, kızarmaya başlamadan önce yanından ayrılmak için acele ederken Harry fotoğraf çekimi yapmak istediğini söylemişti.

"Aslında profesyonel çekilmiş birkaç fotoğrafa hayır demem bilirsin, fazladan birkaç instagram beğenisi pek de fena olmaz" Ah şerefsiz, eğer istesen Louis sana özel camboy bile olurdu.

Her ne kadar o fotoğrafları kendisine vermiş olsa da her birinden üç-beş-yedi-on tane kopyasını sakladığını söylemeye gerek yoktu galiba. Resmen gece parka çıkıp ay ışığının altında ve sokak lambalarının aydınlattığı yollarda küçük çaplı bir çekim gerçekleştirmişlerdi.

Üstüne üstlük bir de teşekkür edip ödeme yapmayı teklif ettiğinde Louis nasıl kaçacağını bilememişti. Pratik yapmasını sağladığıyla ilgili bir şeyler zırvalayıp kendini parktan eve zor atmıştı.

Bir anda Louis silkelenerek kendine geldi, yine Harry ile ilgili hayallere dalıp neredeyse maçı kaçırıyordu. Evet geçmişte bu konuyla ilgili bir takım sıkıntılar yaşamış olabilirdi, bu sizi hiç alakadar etmez.

Bu maçla birlikte okullar arası turnuva sezonu başlamıştı. Louis okul gazetesi için birkaç güzel kare yakalamıştı bile. Aslında daha çok dergi gibi ama bilirsiniz ağız alışkanlığı.

Derginin editörlüğünü yapan Alex adında bir öğrenciydi. Louis'yi hiç sevmez, fazla sinir bozucu olduğunu düşünüyor, neymiş Louis etrafta uçarcasına peri kızı gibi dolanıp şakalar falan yapıyormuş.. Onun yaşam enerjisi bitmişse Louis ne yapabilirdi ki?

Ama Alex'in yapabileceği bir şey yoktu çünkü dergi için fotoğrafları Louis'nin çekmesini isteyen okul müdürü olmuştu. Ona karşı gelecek hali yoktu ya.

Louis'nin de işine geliyordu tabi. Her basketbol maçı Louis için yeni Harry fotoğrafları demekti, daha şanslı bir platonik aşık olamazdı.

Maç bittiğinde takımları kazandı. Louis her ne kadar galibiyet sevincini çekse de kamerayı Harry'nin mutlulukla bulduğu herkese sarılmasına odaklamaktan kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Şu konfetiyi kim ayarladıysa ellerine sağlık, ayrıca Harry'i yaratan tanrının da. O kadar yakışıklı ve çekiciydi ki Louis, Vogue kapağı çekimi mi yapıyordu yoksa lise maçı mı çekiyordu bilemiyordu.

Son bir tane de takımdakiler hep birlikte kupayı tutarken çektiğinde bitmişti. Oyuncular soyunma odasına giderken izleyiciler de çıkışlara yöneldi. Louis de peşlerinden kapıya gitti. Okul fotoğrafçısı olmak soyunma odalarına giriş izni sağlamıyordu maalesef. Ah oraya maç sonrası girebilseydi kamerasıyla.. Kendi açısından demiyordu canım, o fotoğrafları sadece kızlara satsa bile parayı kırardı herhalde.

Şimdi yapması gereken bu fotoğrafları harici diske aktararak Alex'e teslim etmekti. Bu maç elindeki fotoğrafların çoğunluğu Harry olmuştu ama mazur görün, uzun süredir maç yapılmayınca kendisine engel olmak biraz zor oluyordu.

Sonunda okuldaki bilgisayar odasına gidip boş dersinde teslim edilecek fotoğrafları düzenleyen Louis; onları bir diske, diğerlerini başka bir taneye aktardıktan sonra dolabına ilerledi. Merak etmeyin, hiçbir zaman karışmıyorlardı. Her ne kadar ikisi de siyah olsalar da üstünde isminin yazdığını Alex'e veriyordu. Diğer diski kaybederse üstünde bağıra bağıra LOUIS yazan bir diskte neden Harry Styles'ın resimleri dolu diye sormazlar mıydı? En azından böyle daha güvenli, isimsiz bir disk.

Bu periyot Harry ile aynı sınıftaydılar, üst sınıflarla ortak girdikleri nadir derslerden. Galibiyet sonrası okulu kırmadılarsa tabi.

Sınıfa ilerleyip ortalardan bir sıraya geçtiğinde Louis, bazı oyuncuların sınıfta olduğunu gördü, güzel, daha ilk maç oluşundan sanırım kalmayı tercih etmişlerdi.

Daha bir çok galibiyet gelirdi büyük ihtimalle, takımları baya iyiydi, çoğunluğu kolejlere spor bursu ile girmek istediğinden eğitimlerine önem veriyordu.

Harry de yıldızı parlayan oyunculardan birisi olarak herkesin gözünde kariyeri kesin olanlardandı. Louis onu televizyonda herkesin izleyip çıldıracağı günleri hayal edebiliyor, ve bunun için sabırsızlanıyordu.


	2. Bazı Kızlar

Dersin öğretmeni geldikten biraz sonra içeri giren Harry birkaç kelime özür mırıldanıp Louis'nin yanına oturunca Louis'nin kalbi hızlandı. Çaktırmadan ne yaptığına baktığında Harry elindeki kitaptan rastgele bir sayfa açtı ve Louis'ye döndü. Louis onu izlediğini fark etmemesi için hemen gözlerini defterine çevirdiğinde fark etmişe benzemiyordu.

"Louis," Harry'nin fısıltısıyla derin bir nefes alıp gözlerine baktı. Harry kulağına eğilip devam etti, "Gelirken kızların senden fotoğraflarını çekmeyi istemeyi planladıklarını duydum. Haber vereyim dedim" Louis'nin beyni Harry'nin dudaklarının çenesine ne kadar yakın olduğunu algılamaya çalışırken ne söylediğini son anda yakaladı.

"Hangi kızlar?" şeklinde aptalca bir soru sorduğunda Harry kaşlarını çattı.

"Fark eder mi?"

"Şey, benden rica ettiklerinde çekiyorum, şu sinir bozucu kız grubu hariç" Harry kaşlarını kaldırdı ve sonra anlamış gibi başını aşağı yukarı salladı. Aniden önüne dönünce Louis kaşlarını çattı.

"Evet, evet o kız grubuydu" dedi geçiştirircesine, "Sen çok ortada görünme, bu sefer seni kurtaramam"

Bunun üzerine Louis beklese de Harry bir daha bakmayınca o da dikkatini tahtaya verdi. Harry'nin ondan hoşlandığına kendini inandırmış olan iç sesi onun kıskandığı için böyle yaptığını söyleyince Louis içinden güldü. Kısa bir süre önceye kadar ondan haberi olmayan, istese herkesi elde edebilecek olan Harry Styles mı Louis'yi kıskanacaktı?

O anda Harry arkalara bakıp öğretmenin arkasının dönük olduğunu kontrol ettikten sonra hızla kitabını kucaklayıp en arkadaki sıraya, arkadaşının yanına geçti. Ah, al sana kıskançlık aptal. Yanında oturmaya bile katlanamıyor. Bu kadar durması bile şaşırtıcı.

Louis iç çekip derse odaklanmaya çalıştı. Moralini bozma Louis, daha tenefüste kıç deliği Alex ile konuşacaksın. Harry'i düşünüp asla onun liginde olamayacağın hakkında üzülmek için daha önünde uzun bir hayat var.

Sonunda zil çaldığında eşyalarını hızla toplayıp Alex'in hep takıldığı baskı odasına gitti. Asosyal bir tip oluşunun Louis'ye olan tek faydasıydı bu, aramaya gerek kalmadan eliyle koymuş gibi bulabiliyordu. Bir de Louis'den sosyal bir kelebek olduğun için nefret ediyordu. Kıskanç pislik. 

Ne yazık ki, Louis'den durduk yere nefret eden bu pislik Harry ile arkadaştı. Harry onda ne buluyor Louis bilmiyordu, birlikte oturup bulmaca falan çözüyorlardı herhalde. Öğle yemeğini birlikte yiyorlardı. Louis'nin sürekli Harry'i izlediğinden falan değil tabii.

Odaya ona inat tıklamadan girdiğinde Alex bilgisayar başındaydı. Louis'yi görünce gözlerini devirip ekrana bakmaya devam etti. Louis seni gördüğüne çok memnundu halbuki, aptal çocuk.

"Maç fotoğraflarını getirdim" cevap gelmeyince Louis masasının önüne ilerleyip görüşünü engelleyecek şekilde kafasını ekrana yaklaştırdı.

"Bu ne? Hayvan pornu mu izliyorsun?" Alex oflayarak Louis'nin kafasını önünden ittirdi.

"Hayır Louis, şimdi koca kafanı önümden çekersen ekoloji köşesi için araştırma yapmaya çalışıyorum"

"Hey, benim kafam koca değil bir kere-"

"Ben bir aptalım, yine her şeyi mahvet-" Louis'nin konuşmasını bölen aniden içeriye girip konuşmaya başlayan Harry'di. Anlaşılan sadece öğle yemeğinde vakit geçirmiyorlarmış.

Louis'yi fark edince durakladı ve bir anda gözleri büyüyüp Louis ve Alex arasında gezindi. "Um, ben-"

"Gel Harry, Louis de gidiyordu zaten" Louis kaşlarını çatarak ona bakarken bunun kısaca defol git anlamına geldiğinin gayet de farkındaydı.

"İyi! Al fotoğrafların!" diyerek cebinden diski çıkartıp masaya vurduktan sonra sinir olarak kapıyı çarpıp çıktı. Ne olurdu yani Harry ile aynı ortamda bir iki dakika daha dursaydı. Aptal çocuk!

Son iki dersi de atlattıktan sonra sonunda hafta sonuna kavuşmuştu. Cumartesi günü annesine verdiği söz yüzünden bir arkadaşının düğün fotoğrafçılığını yapması gerekiyordu. Bu yüzden Cuma gecesini mümkün olduğunca yatağından çıkmayarak geçirdi. 

Pazar sabahı, önceki geceyi düğünde tamamen ayakta geçirdiğinden bacakları ağrıyordu. Kahvaltı için aşağı bile inecek hali olmadığından seçeneklerini düşünürken kapısı tıklanınca 'gel' diye seslendi.

Aralanan kapının arkasından elinde bir tepsi ile annesi ve tişörtünün iki yanından tutan Ernest ve Doris göründü. İkisi de uykulu ve ağzında emzikleriyle çok şirin görünüyordu. Louis'nin ayağa kalkacak hali olsaydı ikisini de onlar gülmekten çatlayana kadar sevebilirdi.

"Tatlım, ben markete gidiyorum, ikizleri yanına bıraksam sorun olmaz değil mi?"

"Bu minikler mi sorun olacak?" Louis gülümsediğinde annesi de gülümsedi.

"Dünkü iyilik için teşekkür ederim anneciğim, yorgun olduğunu tahmin ettim." Kaşlarıyla tepsideki kahvaltıyı gösterdiğinde Louis ellerini kalbine koydu. Tanrım, bu muhteşem kadını hak edecek ne yapmıştı?

"Teşekkür ederim." Peşinden paytak paytak emdikleri emzikleriyle ikizleri de getirerek tepsiyi yatağın yanındaki çekmecenin üzerine koyup yatağa serilmiş olan Louis'nin alnından öptü.

"İkizlere yedirdim, onlara vermene gerek yok. Zaten pek kalkacaklarını sanmıyorum." İkisini de kucaklayıp odanın ortasındaki halıya oturttuktan sonra önlerine kim bilir ne zamandır Louis'nin odasında kalmış olan oyuncaklarını koydu. Çok uslu görünmelerini uykulu olmalarına bağlıyordu çünkü normalde bu şirin turtaların ne kadar enerjik olduğunu bilseydiniz şaşırırdınız.

"Görüşürüz." Jay kapıyı arkasından çekerek çıktığında, Louis telefonuna gelen bildirimleri kontrol etti ve önemli bir şey olmadığından hepsini temizleyip tepsiyi kucağına çekti.

"Demek bir süre birlikteyiz hm?"  
İkisi de onu umursamadı, ama Ernest önündeki peluş hayvanı arkasına attıktan sonra kendini geriye bıraktı ve yerde yatıp tavanı izleyerek emziğini emmeye devam etti.

"Ah bende Ernie, bende."


	3. Yerdeki Çamaşırlar

İkizler kendi halinde takılırken Louis de biraz ders çalışmanın mantıklı olacağını düşünerek kitapları yatağına yığdı.

Ne kadar zaman geçtiğini fark etmeden sorulara dalmışken telefondan gelen mesaj sesiyle bir anda dünyaya dönmek zorunda kalmıştı. Gözü ilk iş olarak ikizlere kaydı. Ah harika. Canın sıkıldıysa abinin kitaplığındaki her bir kitabı yere indir, eminim çok zevklidir. Şunlara bakın bir de birbirlerine yardım ediyorlardı.

Yüzünde oluşan salak gülümsemeyle telefonuna uzandı. Ah Harry, ne olurdu sende sevseydin, şimdiye çoluk çocuğa karışsaydınız. Şu şirin yaratıklara bak. Louis’nin daha on yedi Harry’ninde on sekiz yaşında olduğu gerçeğini görmezden gelelim.

Mesaj instagramdan gelmişti. Alex’ten. İşte bu çok ilginçti. Louis ile kusmadan iletişime geçmesini sağlayacak çok önemli bir şey olmuş olması lazımdı.

Mesaja tıkladığında tek bir cümle vardı.

Bu sayıyı çok seveceksin.

Ne? Okul dergisinin sayısından mı bahsediyordu ki?

Dergi mi? Neden?

Hey!

Sanırım yanlışlıkla atmıştı. Cevap gelmeyince omuz silkip telefonu geri bıraktı. Bu aptalla uğraşmaktan daha önemli işleri vardı. Yetişebildikleri bütün rafları indirip sonraki hedef olarak çekmecelere geçmiş olan minikler gibi. Louis iç çamaşırlarının ve kıyafetlerinin rastgele yerlerde olmasını başka şartlar altında olsun isterdi, teşekkürler.

Onları çekmecenin önünden çekip ellerinden tutarak merdivenlerden aşağıya indirip televizyonu açtı. Jay yarım saate falan gelirdi sanırım , o gelene kadar ikizler animasyonlarını izlerken bir iki el oyun oynayabileceğini düşünerek laptopu kucağına alıp uzun koltuğa kuruldu.

-

Louis ertesi gün okula gittiğinde Alex’in mesajı tamamen aklından çıkmıştı bile. Hatta bugünün çıkış tarihi olduğunu bile unutmuştu. İlk dersten çıktığında koridorda Niall ile karşılaşıp azıcık boş yaptıktan sonra öğle arası buluşmak üzere sözleşti. Öğleden sonraki iki dersleri ortaktı.

Şimdiki dersi ise Zayn ile ortaktı. Kim bilir bu hafta sonu ne halt yemiştir, yine bir geometri dersini Zayn’in evin kim bilir hangi odasının duvarına çizdiği için annesi tarafından cezalandırdığını dinlemek için harcamaya hazırdı.

Dolabını kapattığında aniden birkaç dolap uzaktaki birinin ona baktığını ama hemen başını çevirdiğini fark etti.

Bu biraz tuhaftı ama daha önce yaşanmamış bir şey değildi. Hey, böbürlenme değil, insanların fotoğrafçılığı bu kadar havalı bulduğunu fark ettiğinde şaşırmıştı bile. Çünkü Louis için bilirsiniz, eskiden beri sevip alıştığı bir şeydi.

Sınıfa giriş zili çaldıktan biraz sonra girdiğinde Zayn sınıfta birileriyle tartışıyordu, parmağını karşısındakilere tehtid edercesine uzatırken Louis kaşlarını çatıp yanlarına gittiği anda öğretmen de sınıfa girip sınıfı selamladı. Zayn de Louis’yi fark edip sinirle Peter’ın önündeki dergiyi sert bir sesle kapattı.

Louis derginin okul dergisi olduğunu görünce Alex’in mesajını hatırladı. Ona atmamış bile olsa sevilecek ne farklılığı vardı acaba, ve burada ne dönüyordu? Kaşlarını çatıp gözlerini dergiden kaldırdığı anda Zayn bileğinden tutarak Louis’yi eşyalarının olduğu en arka sıraya sürükledi ve sinirle oturdu.

Louis bunun üzerine kitaplarını sıraya bırakıp Zayn’e dönerek kaşlarını kaldırdı. Konuşmasına gerek yoktu bile, Zayn’in dedikoducu Peter ile ne derdi olabilirdi ki. Zayn dramalarla en ilgilenmeyen kişiydi bu okulda.

Zayn, Louis’nin cevap bekler haline karşılık ellerini yüzüne kapattı.

“Zayn,” Louis fısıldadı, Bay Watson derse başlamıştı ve Louis uzun bir azarlama dinlemek istemiyordu.

“Louis,” dedi Zayn sonunda gözlerini onunkilerle buluşturduğunda. “Öğretmen serbest bırakır bırakmaz tuvalete gideceğiz tamam mı?”

"Tuvalet mi? Niye?” Louis ne kaçırıyordu?

“O zaman açıklayacağım, hadi dersi dinleyelim.” Konuşmaktan kaçındığını gayet de görülebiliyordu.

“Oh, sürekli geometri dersinde çenen düşer, ilk defa merak ettiğimde dersi dinleyesin mi tuttu?” Louis yemedi, tekrar deneyin.

“Çok da önemli değil” iyi hissettirmeye çalışıyor gibiydi, ama yok, Louis hala yemedi. “Sen sadece hemen buradan çıkmaya hazır ol tamam mı? Eşyalarını falan çok dağıtma.”

Louis ifadesizce yüzüne bakınca Zayn bir nefes verip tahtaya döndü. Cidden mi yani Malik? Louis nasıl derse dikkatini verebilirdi ki şimdi?

“Toplan.” Zayn dürttüğünde Louis çizdiği şekilden başını kaldırdı. Oops, baya da güzel dinlemişti dersi, geometriye dalıp tartışmayı falan unutmuştu.

Hala olan bitene anlam veremediği halde Zayn’i dinleyip eşyalarını çantasına yerleştirdi, zile iki dakika kalmıştı. Zayn resmen gözlerini saatten ayırmıyordu, eğer saçma bir şey ise Louis cidden bir güzel pataklayacaktı.

Ve zil çaldığı anda Zayn ayağa fırlayıp Louis’yi de omzundan tutup çekiştirerek kapıya ulaştı. “Çabuk, çabuk, çabuk.” koridor yavaş yavaş kalabalıklaşmaya başlarken hızla tuvalete girdiler ve Zayn Louis’yi kabinlerden birine sokup kapıyı kilitledi.

“Um, neler oluyor bilmiyorum ama birisi ikimizin aynı kabinde olduğunu fark ederse pek iyi şeyler olacağını sanmıyorum.” Zayn yüzünü tavana kaldırıp katlanamıyormuşçasına derin bir nefes aldı, Louis'ye göre bu tuvalette pek de iyi bir fikir değildi. Zayn'in buruşan yüzü de bunu doğruladı.

“Louis!” Zayn dişlerinin arsından tısladığında Louis bir adım geri çekildi. Bir anda ona niye sinirlenmişti ki? “Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilirsin? Sana inanamıyorum.”

“Ne yaptım ya?”

“Alex’e verdiğin disk! Tanrım hala farkında değilsin.”


	4. Şanslı Platonik

"Alex'e verdiğin disk! Tanrım hala farkında değilsin." 

Zayn çantasına uzanıp fermuarını açtıktan sonra biraz sert çıktığını düşünmüş gibi sakince Louis'ye döndü, "um, şey bak, sakin ol tamam mı, bu dünyanın sonu değil ve biz yanındayız."

"Korkmaya başladım." Cümle Louis'nin ağzından daha çok soru gibi çıkmıştı. "Alex'e verdiğim disk derken, maç fotoğraflarını-"

Bir anda beyni bütün parçaları birleştirince gözleri büyüdü.

Alex, disk, fotoğraflar, mesaj ve dergi.

"Zayn." Louis'nin sesi şokla tuhaf bir şekilde sakin çıktığında Zayn dudağını ısırdı. "Hayır. Bu olmuş olamaz. Hayır." Zayn yavaşça çantasından dergiyi çıkartıp bekledi.

"Zayn, gerçekten mi?" Bir anda istemsizce ağlamaya başladığında Zayn sarıldı.

"Bir şey olmayacak Lou, yarına unuturlar." Louis'nin dudaklarımdan bir hıçkırık kaçtığında kollarını sıkılaştırdı. "Tanrım. O aptal Alex'i öldüreceğim. Belki de Styles da senden hoşlanıyordur, belki bu iyi sonuçlanır. Lütfen ağlama." Louis hızla kafasınıı iki yana salladı.

"Benim bu okuldan gitmem lazım, hatta buradan gitmem lazım. Babamın yanına taşınacağım. Evet, evet ben-" Zayn, bir yandan ağlarken bir yandan da Louis'nin telefonunu cebinden çıkartmaya çalışan elini tuttu.

"Louis, sakinleş. O kadar da kötü değil. Lütfen, hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun, giden birisi varsa o da Alex olabilir. Bunun illaki bir cezası olmalı."

Louis gözlerini silerek sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Harry görmüş müydü acaba? Kesinlikle. Okulda bulunan her bir öğrencinin Louis'ye gülerek dalga geçmek için ona gittiğine emindi. Harry ne kadar eğlenmişti acaba? "Ne yazmış?"

Zayn, onun tekrar telefonuna hamle yapmayacağından emin olduktan sonra derginin sayfalarını çevirerek aradığı kısma geldi. Ve daha sonra önüne kendi elleriyle çekilmiş olan Harry'nin fotoğrafları geldi. Ve yüzde doksan dokuz görme engeli olan birinin bile okuyacağı büyüklükte yazılmış başlık.

'TARİHİN EN ŞANSLI PLATONİĞİ LOUİS TOMLİNSON, HARRY STYLES DİKKATİNİ DAĞITINCA BÜYÜK AŞKINI ELE VERDİ'

Louis yüzünü buruşturdu, utanç verici.

"Herkesin önünde cool çocuğu oynayan okulun resmi olmayan fotoğrafçısı Louis Tomlinson'un basketbol takımından Harry Styles'a büyük bir crushı olduğunu açıklayabiliriz. Kendisi maçların çekimlerini yaptığından, hiç kimse fark etmeden Styles'ı istediği kadar fotoğrafladığı ortaya çıkan Tomlinson'ı hiç fark ettirmediği için tebrik etmek istiyoruz, ayrıca çekimlerde yeteneğini fazlasıyla sergiledikten sonra fotoğraflar da muhteşem bir şekilde düzenlenmiş. Duvarlarında bunlardan kaç tane asılı Louis, eh? Eğer yakışıklı Styles'ın fotoğraflarını isteyen varsa kızlar, bana ulaşabilirsiniz. Artık Styles'ın cazibesinin karşı cinsten daha fazlasını etkilediği kanıtlandığına göre, erkekler sizde ulaşabilirsiniz ;) "

Louis inleyerek başını arkasındaki duvara tekrar tekrar vurdu.

"İğrenç," bir kere daha vurdu. "Berbat, Harry, hatta bütün okul, aptal bir aşık, hatta stalker olduğumu düşünecekler."

Zayn elini başıyla duvarın arasına koydu. "Kes şunu, kimsenin ne düşündüğünün önemli olmadığını biliyorsun."

"Harry'nin ne düşündüğü önemli değil mi yani Zayn, düşünmek bile istemiyorum. Şu anda eminim etrafında bütün o aptal kızlar falan... ughh. Lütfen beni şu tuvalete atıp üstüme sifonu çek. Hatta şu pencereden çıkalım sen beni mezarlığa göm. Ben bu utançla yaşayamam."

Zayn gözlerini devirdiği sırada telefonunun titremesiyle cebinden çıkartıp Niall'dan gelen mesajı açtı.

İyi mi?

Sayılır, taşınacağım safhasından beni tuvalete at aşamasına geçti. Bence bir gelişme? Dışarısı nasıl?

Her köşede dergiyi okuyan birilerini görüyorum, Styles'ı fırtına gibi baskı odasına girerken gördüm, bence bugün eve gitse daha iyi olur. Üzüldüğünü görmek istemiyorum.

Seni haberdar ederim.

"Hey, Lou" Zayn yavaşça Louis'nin ellerini yüzünden çekip gözlerine baktı. "İyisin değil mi?" Louis başını iki yana sallasa da Zayn devam etti. "Bu dünyanın sonu değil. Belki de aslında herkesi çektiğini, takıma bir albüm hazırladığını falan, o tarz bir şey söyleriz. Harry'ninkileri düzenlemek için okula getirdiğini falan?" Zayn yüzünde gerçek bir heyecanlanmayla sordu. Arkadaşının iki yıldır Harry'i ne kadar güzel sevdiğine şahit olmuştu ve bir aptalın yüzünden üzülmesine katlanamıyordu.

"İnanacaklarını hiç sanmıyorum Zayn. Ben olsam yemezdim." Louis yorgunca konuştu, daha ilk dersten yeni çıkmışlardı fakat ağladığından dolayı gözleri acıyordu ve zihni son on dakikada bir sürü olasılık hesaplamaktan yorgun düşmüştü.

"Eve gitmek ister misin? Zilin çalmasını bekleriz ve ortalık boşaldığında çıkarız. Sakin kafayla ne yapacağımızı düşünüp yarın hazırlıklı bir şekilde geliriz."

Louis gözleri kapalı halde kapıya yaslı başını salladı. "Beni hemen buraya getirdiğin için teşekkür ederim."

Zayn gülümsedi. "Bana seni tuvalete getirip kabine ikimizi kilitlediğim için teşekkür mü ediyorsun? Eh madem, hazır gelmişken-" Zayn sırıtarak göz kıpıp gözleriyle aşağısını işaret edince Louis güldü. Louis'yi gülümsetmek için her şeyi yapardı.


	5. Aptal Çocuk

Louis'nin evine gelip odasına çıktıklarında Louis kendini yatağa attı. Zayn de ikinci odası haline gelmiş odada bir kenara çantasını koyup yatakta yanına oturdu.

"Zayn," Louis sesinin çok ciddi geldiğinin farkındaydı ama onun kendini ciddiye alması için buna mecburdu. "Ben gerçekten okulumu değiştirmek istiyorum, daha doğrusu değiştireceğim. Annem anlayacaktır, zorbalık görmemi istemez."

Zayn kesinlikle sinirlenmişti. Louis onu kaşları çatıkken görmeye pek alışkın değildi ama bugün içerisinde çok fazla kere şahit olmuştu. "Styles'ın sana zorbalık edeceğini mi düşünüyorsun?" 

Louis hızla kafasını iki yana salladı. "O asla böyle bir şey yapmaz." Harry kadar nazik insan pek yoktu herhalde.

"Louis diğer aptalların sana bir şey yapmalarına izin vereceğimizi mi sanıyorsun? Herkes sana bulaşırlarsa bize de bulaşacaklarını ve asla karşılıksız kalmayacağını bilir."

Louis yine sessizce ağlamaya başlamıştı. Bir şey yapmasalar bile Harry kendisini umursamayınca kendisine acıyacaklardı. "Yaptığım şey yanlıştı, bunu hak ettim ben.." Zayn kollarını arkadaşının etrafına sardı.

"Üzülmeni istemiyorum ama gitmeni de istemiyorum. Niall'ın gelmesini bekleyelim, okulda neler olduğunu öğrenip öyle konuşalım olur mu?" Zayn en iyi arkadaşının hayatının bir anda böyle dağılmasına inanamıyordu. Daha lisede, hayatının en güzel anlarındalardı. Yıl ortasında okul değiştirmek nadiren iyi sonuç verirdi.

"Bir daha Harry'nin yüzüne bakamam. O da benimkine bakmaz zaten." Zayn'in cevap vermeye hazırlandığını görünce de geri çekilip yorganın içine girdi ve üzerine kadar çekip boğuk gelen sesiyle konuştu. "Uyumak istiyorum."

Bunun üzerine Zayn iç çekerek kalktı. "Pekala, ben buralardayım."

Ertesi gün evden birlikte çıkıp okula gittiler. Zayn de önceki gün okula geri dönmemiş ve geceyi yanında geçirip kafasını oyunlarla dağıtmasına yardım etmişti. Arkadaşları olmasa şimdi kendine zarar vermiş bile olabilirdi. Bu yüzden çok minnettardı, ama yine de okulu görünce kalbi sıkıştı.

Neyse ki hiç kimse gelip yüzüne bir şey deme cesaretinde bulunmuyordu. Louis bir şekilde bunun arkasında Zayn ve Niall'ın olduğuna emindi.

Günün ileri saatlerinde Niall'dan Harry'nin onu aradağını duyunca Louis'nin kalbi o kadar hızlı atmaya başlamıştı ki bir an kalp krizi geçirdiğini sanıp duvara tutundu. "Ne içinmiş?"

"Bilmiyorum ki, Zayn'e senin nerede olduğunu sormuş, gidecek misin?" Ah Louis günün defalarca provalarını yaparken hep Harry'nin olayı ve Louis'yi görmezden geleceğini umarak plan yapmıştı, anlaşılan o kadar şanslı değildi. Ve şimdi Harry ondan izinsiz fotoğraflarını çektiği için ağzına sıçacaktı, burada daha fazla kalamazdı. Kimse fark etmeden gidip kaydını çekmesi gerekiyordu.

"Daha ne kadar rezil olabilirim ki?" Arkadaşlarına asla bunu yapmak istemiyordu ama yirmi dört saattir gitmesine izin vermeyeceklerini yeterince belli etmişlerdi.

"Rezil falan olmadın sus, seninle geleyim." Niall'ın içten konuşması vicdanını daha da kötü hale soktu. Tanrım, neden bu kadar iyilerdi ki.

"Bence kendim yüzleşmeliyim Niall, Harry benimle yalnız konuşmak istiyordur belki." Harry'nin canı cehenneme. Niall'a öğle arası bitmeden yanına geleceğini söyleyerek yanından gönderip hızla müdürün ofisine yürüdü.

Merdivenlerden indiği anda köşeyi dönen birisi önünü kesti. "Louis! Bende seni arıyordum."

"Siktir git Alex." Dişlerinin arasından konuştuğunda Alex sadistçe gülümsedi.

"Ah, ama Loueh, ben biraz önce öğrendiğim şeyi bilmen gerektiğini düşündüğümden sonra sen üzülme diye dakikalardır seni arıyorum. Senin bana dediğine bak." Olabilecek en sahte şekilde suratını astığında Louis o aptal suratına yumruğunu geçirmek istiyordu ama başına gelecek olanın ne olduğunu bilmek istediği için ne diyeceğini sakinleşmeye çalışarak bekledi.

Alex onun sinirden kudurduğunun fakat bir şey yapamadığının bilinciyle tekrar sırıtarak elini Louis'nin başının yanından duvara yasladı. Louis'den uzun oluşunu öyle bir kullanıyordu ki çocuğu manipüle etmek için, görüntü acı vericiydi.

"Biliyorsun Harry ile çok yakınızdır, bana, sana acıdığı için randevu teklif etmeyi planladığını anlattı. Ne kadar iyi kalpli değil mi? Sadece olduğundan daha fazla rezil olma diye seni sevmediği halde üzülme diye seni randevuya çıkartacak." Louis Alex'in bilerek bu kelimeleri seçtiğini bilse de o kadar canını acıtıyordu ki.

"Eminim sende onun bu yumuşak kalbine aşık olmuşsundur. Onun senin hakkında azıcık bile aynı düşünmemesi çok yazık." Eğer ağlarsa şu an çok kötü olurdu. "Bunu bilmek istersin diye düşündüm, sonuçta bir randevudan sonra sana tekmeyi bastığında bu üzücü olur. Ve tabi artık işin aslını bildiğinden, teklifini kabul edecek kadar gurursuz değilsindir sanırım?"

Louis kafasını aşağı eğerek iki yana salladı. Tabi ki de kabul etmezdi. Biraz önce Alex'ten bütün benliği ile nefret etsede kendisine gerçekleri söylediği için minnettar hissetmekten kendini alıkoyamamıştı. Harry kendine çıkma teklifi edince ne kadar sevinirdi, ve Harry sonrasında yüzüne bakmadığında okul değiştirmekle uğraşmaz büyük ihtimalle bu şehirden kaçardı. Eğer Alex söylememiş olsaydı olacak olan bütün bu durumları düşününce olduğu yerde büzüldü. O kadar acınasıydı ki. Harry'nin kendisini aradığını öğrenince aptal gibi küçük de olsa içinde umutlanmıştı.

Gözünden bir damla düşerken yere bakıp "Teşekkür ederim." Diye mırıldandı. Alex bunun üzerine gülümsedi. "Rica ederim Louis. Bu arada bilmeni isterim ki, o yazıyı belki aranızı yapabilirim diye yazmıştım. Biliyorsun Harry bu yıl mezun oluyor, senin harekete geçmeyeceğini bildiğim için aranızı yapayım diye yayınladım. Hislerinin karşılığı olmadığı için üzgünüm. İyi olur diye düşünmüştüm. Şimdi gitmeliyim. Unutma, Harry'nin senin hislerini kullanıp atmasına izin verme."

Daha sonra Louis'yi duvarın önünde küçülmüş halde bırakıp uzaklaştı. Üst kata çıktığında 'aptal çocuk' diye mırıldandı, 'o kadar aptal ki bir de bana teşekkür ediyor.' En azından artık kendisine minnettar olduğu için korumacı arkadaşlarını üzerine salmazdı, bunu da hallettiği iyi olmuştu.

Louis'yi istediği duruma getirdiğine göre şimdi olacakları bekleyip Harry'nin reddedilme acısıyla kollarına dönmesini bekleyecekti.


	6. Nakil Kağıdı

Louis dökülmek için sabırsızlanan göz yaşlarını silerek müdürün odasına olan yarım kalmış yürüyüşünü tamamladı.

Ailesine imzalatması için verilen kağıtla birlikte müdürün odasından çıktığında koridorun olması gerektiğinden biraz daha kalabalık oluşu gözünden kaçmadı. Haberin bu kadar hızlı yayılması şaşırtıcıydı, herhalde birileri onu odaya girerken görmüş olmalıydı.

İçindeki boş vermişlikle ve elinde dilekçe ile koridorda yavaş yavaş ve umursamazca yürümeye başladı. Öğrenciler çaktırmamaya çalışarak ona bakıp elindeki kağıdın ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Louis umursamadan yürümeye devam ederken koridorun karşısından gelen arkadaşlarını gördü. İkisine nasıl açıklama yapacağını bilmiyordu. O esnada birisi omzuna dokununca arkasına baktı.

"Louis," arkasındaki kişinin Harry olduğunu fark ettiğinde kalbi her şeye rağmen hızlandı. Onu böyle yakından o kadar çok göremiyordu. Yemyeşil gözleri, yumuşacık görünen, ellerini daldırmak istediği saçları. Bütün vücudunu ona çevirirken arkadaşlarının karşıda tempolu yürüyüşlerini durdurmuş gelip gelmeme konusunda tereddüt yaşadıklarını gördü.

"Neredeyse iki gündür sana ulaşmaya çalışıyorum, gerçekten zor oldu." Harry'nin gülümseyerek kendinden emin konuşması hiçbir şeyi kolaylaştırmıyordu. Louis hala elindeki kağıdı gerginlikten yırtacak gibi sıkıca tutuyor, hala yeterince hızlı olup okuldan çıkmadığı için kendine kızıyor, hala biraz sonra duyacağı şey için kendini hazırlamaya çalışıyordu –Louis bu anı o kadar çok kere hayal etmişti ki, her ne kadar hiçbir şey ifade etmeyecek olsa da kendine engel olamıyordu.

"Seni arama sebebim um, belki benimle bir randevuya çıkmak istersin?" Louis hayal dünyasından Harry'nin gözlerinin parladığını görüyordu. Ama etraflarında meşgul görünmeye çalışan ama ikisini dinlemek için kırk takla atan öğrencilerin Harry'nin teklifini duyunca açık kalan ağızları kesinlikle gerçekti.

'Ah Harry, bana acıdığın için bunu yaptığında beni daha çok üzeceğini neden düşünemiyorsun?' içinden hafif bir sitemle konuşurken başını salladı. "Ben gidiyorum," Elinde tuttuğu kağıdı kaldırıp görebilmesi için ona tuttuğunda Harry kaşlarını çatarak kağıtta göz gezdirdi. Sonra tekrar Louis'nin gözlerine baktı. "Ben.. bundan hoşlanırsın sanmıştım, neden gidiyorsun ki? Bunu istemiyor muydun?" Louis'nin kalbi daha fazla kırılabilir miydi acaba?

"Hayır, teşekkürler nazikliğin için. Kendine iyi bak." Arkasını dönüp endişeyle onları izleyen arkadaşlarının yanına doğru yürürken herkes şaşkınlıkla onun gidişini izliyordu. Bağırmadıklarından kimse ne konuştuklarını duymamıştı ama Louis'nin onu koridorun ortasında bırakıp gidişinden ve Harry'nin şaşkın suratından yaşananların şaşırtıcı olduğu az çok belli ediyordu.

"Bana elindekinin nakil belgesi olmadığını söyle." Niall emir verircesine konuşurken kaşlarını kaldırdı. Louis gün içinde ikinci kere ağlamaya başladığındaysa Niall tabiki de dayanamayıp iç çekerek kollarını etrafına sarmıştı. Louis de arkadaşının boynuna başını yaslayıp hıçkırarak ve kendini yorana kadar ağladı. Koridor çoktan boşalmıştı bile.

\--

"Heyy, sorun ne?" Harry dağılmış halde odaya girdiğinde Alex hemen yerinden kalktı. Sorunun ne olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu, o disk eline geçtiğinden beri her adımı planlamıştı ve adı gibi biliyordu.

"Beni reddetti, ben- anlamıyorum. Benden hoşlanmıyor muydu? Fotoğraflarımı çekmişti? Sen diski gördün? Yoksa şu Malik'in yaydığı albüm konusu gerçek miydi? Tanrım rezil oldum-" Harry duraklamadan aklından geçen her şeyi saymaya başladığında Alex onu sakinleştirmek için sarıldı.

"Bu olduğu için üzgünüm bebeğim, belki de öyledir. Eğer öylerse umutlanmana sebep olduğum için çok özür dilerim Harry. Böyle olsun istememiştim ben." işin oyunculuk kısmını başarıyla geçtiğini gösteren Harry'nin etrafında sıkılaşan kollarıyla, başını yasladığı Harry'nin omzunda kendine engel olamadan hafifçe sırıttı.

"Hey, lütfen üzülme Al, sen iyi bir niyetle yaptın. Lütfen kendini suçlama." arkadaşının üzülmesini istemeyerek saçlarını okşadı. Alex'in ellerinin altında ve kollarının arasında ne kadar mutlu olduğundan haberi yoktu.

"Bu gece dışarı çıkalım mı? Olanları biraz unutmak iyi gelebilir."

"Louis'yi unutmak istemiyorum ki ben, hep aklımda olmasını istiyorum."

"Ah Harold, ama ne yazık ki görünüşe göre o seni istemiyor."

"Bir kez daha sorsam belki.."

"Harry, kendine işkence etmek ve kendini üzmek istiyorsan tekrar sor. Ama kalbin kırık bir şekilde geldiğinde, ki geleceğini biliyorsun, ben sana demiştim diyeceğim." Harry iç çektiğinde devam etti. "Üzülmeni ve kalbinin daha fazla kırılmasını istemiyorum. Sen, seni seven ve asla üzmeyen birilerini hak ediyorsun Harry. Bu gece kesinlikle birlikte çıkmalıyız, Louis'yi unut demiyorum, her şeyi unut diyorum. Sadece birkaç saatliğine, tamam mı? Beni kıracak mısın?" Harry bir nefes verdi.

"Peki tamam." Alex sevinçle gülümseyip kapıyı açınca Harry de onu tatmin edebilmek için yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirip kapıdan çıktı. İçinde bu kadar yıkılmışken nasıl eğleneceğini hiç bilmiyordu.


	7. Sonuç Vermeyen Planlar

En başta bir taciz sahnesi var trigger uyarısı bırakıyorum. Etkilenebileceğinizi düşünüyorsanız biraz aşağıdaki yıldızlı yerden başlayabilirsiniz. 

.

.

.

.

Harry neler olduğunu anlayamıyordu, sanki bilinci kapanıyor, yavaşlıyor gibiydi ve vücudu sanki suyun üzerinde geziniyormuşçasına gevşemişti. Ayrıca bir yatakta yatıyor ve karşısında Louis oturuyordu. Bir dakika ne? Daha beyninden bu emrin çıktığını bile anlamadan dudakları aralandı.

"Louis?"

Louis cevap vermek yerine gülümsedi. Harry bu otel odası gibi görünen odaya nasıl geldiğini, Louis'nin ne zaman geldiğini hatırlamıyordu. Sözcükler dudaklarından sanki yuvarlanırcasına dökülüyor, kolunu kaldırıp Louis'nin gerçek olup olmadığını kontrol etmek istediği halde parmaklarını kıpırdatmaktan fazlasını yapamıyordu.

Mavi gözler, kahverengi yumuşacık saçlar ve Louis'nin mavi kazağı.. Beyni düşündükçe ağırlaşıyor gibi olduğundan bakışlarını tavana çevirdi. Odada biraz hışırtı sesi duyduktan sonra yatakta tekrar bir ağırlık hissetti ve Louis görüş açısına girerek Harry'nin üzerine ata binercesine oturdu. Ağırlığı hissedince Louis'nin gerçek olduğuna emin oldu.

"Sen.. nasıl-?"

"Şşşş.. kendini yorma bebeğim." Louis üzerine eğilip dudaklarını öpünce Harry'nin nefesi tekledi. İki harfi bir araya getirmekte zorlanan zihninin tek düşünebildiği Louis'nin kendini öpüyor olduğuydu. Açık tutmakta zorlandığı gözlerini rahat bırakarak kapattı.

O anda Louis kalçalarını altındaki Harry'nin aletine sürtmeye başlayınca Harry kendine engel olamadan inledi. Dokunmak istiyordu ama kasları çalışmıyordu, ne tür bir alkol bunu yapardı bilmiyordu ve düşünecek beyni de yoktu zaten. Tek bildiği uzun süredir hoşlandığı daha bugün tarafından reddedildiği Louis Tomlinson'un şu anda üstünde kendisine sürtündüğüydü.

"Louis, mm."

"Seni iyi hissettireceğim."

Bilinci kapandı.

*******(Harry zihni bulanıkken Louis ile birlikte olduğunu gördü.)*******

Harry tekrar uyandığında zihni boş bir sayfa kadar temizdi. Baş ağrısı ile uyanıp tavana baktı, bu kendi tavanı değildi. Başını çevirdiğinde yanında yatan-

"Alex?!"

Uyuyan oğlan bir anda irkilerek gözlerini açınca Harry kaşlarını çattı. Ama Alex gülümsemeye başlamıştı. Gözlerini ovuşturarak olduğu yerde doğrulup oturdu.

"Günaydın."

Harry Alex'in üzerinde görünen bir şey olmadığını fark edince üstündeki battaniyeyi kaldırdı ve kendinin de çıplak olduğunu fark edince ağzı açık kaldı.

"Biz- ne..biz yaptık mı? Ben hatırlamıyorum..nasıl?"

Alex'in gülümsemesi azıcık solsa da tekrar topladı. "Herhalde içkiden dolayı unuttun."

Harry'nin gözleri büyüdü. "Ben sarhoşken yaptıklarımı hatırlarım ama dün geceye dair hiçbir şey yok- biz.. Ama neden yaptık-"

"Sen istedin Harry, bende sarhoştum oluverdi işte." Harry hala kafası karışık onu izlerken Alex ayağa kalkıp yere atılmış kazağını giydi. Kazak. Harry'nin beyninde bir anlığına mavi gözler parladı. 

"Louis."

Alex'in boynunu ona çevirme hızı inanılmazdı, Harry'e kaşlarını çatarak baktı. Harry'nin onu düşünecek hali yoktu bile.

"Bunu yapmış olamam, ben Louis'yi severken bunu yapmam-" konuşması anlık zihninde parlamaya devam eden sahnelerle bölündü. Mavi gözler ve kazak, Louis buradaydı, onu görmüştü.

"Senin gözlerin bozuk değildi?" Harry bir kere daha kaşlarını çatarak sorunca Alex çantasına koymak üzere olduğu lens kutusuyla bir an durakladı.

"Şey, klübe gelecek olunca belki birilerini bulurum diye renkli deneyeyim diye düşündüm. Yakıştığını düşünmüştüm ama acıtıyorlar diye çıkarttım."

Harry buradan bir an önce çıkıp temiz hava olmak istiyordu. Her şey anlamsızca karışık ve saçma geliyordu.

"Bekle Harry, nereye gidiyorsun?" Harry kıyafetlerini son hız üstüne giyip kapıya yöneldiğinde Alex koşup kolunu tuttu.

"Biraz temiz hava almam lazım." Alex kolunu bırakmadı.

"Birlikte kahve içmeye gidelim mi? Açık havada dondurma da yiyebiliriz?" Alex endişeyle konuştu.

"Alex, sonra konuşsak olur mu?" kolunu onun tutuşundan kurtararak kapıdan çıktığında etrafına bakınıp çıkış olduğuna karar verdiği tarafa doğru yürüdü.

-

Louis tüm akşamı annesini ikna etmeye çalışmakla geçirmişti ve bunu başaramadığı için kafayı yiyecek gibiydi. Tüm gece de uyumamış ve telefonda yapabileceği her şeyi denemişti. Ama annesini nasıl ikna edeceğini bilmiyordu, herhangi bir konuda yalan söylese annesi doğrusunu öğrenirdi bir şekilde. Bu hep böyle oluyordu ve annesi ne kadar kızmasa da hayal kırıklığına uğratmak son istediği şeydi.

Güneş doğduğunda instagramda videolar izlemeye devam ediyordu. Okula gitmek için kalkma girişiminde bulunmadı. Videolar dikkatini dağıtmasına yardım ederken bir anda bir storyde gördüğü fotoğrafla kalbi tekledi. Yerinde doğrularak Alex'in hikayesine baktığında kalbi sıkışmaya devam ediyordu. Fotoğrafı sabahın sekizinde Alex atmıştı ve Louis, Alex'in başını koyduğu göğsün Harry'e ait olduğuna emindi. Zaten o dövmeleri bilmeyen yoktu ki.

Dizlerini kendine çekti ve bunun ne ara olmuş olduğunu düşündü çünkü hiç mantıklı gelmiyordu. Acaba Louis'ye randevu teklif ettiğinde de birlikteler miydi yani Harry herkesin içinde sevgilisini mi aldatmıştı, o zaman Alex'in gelip uyarması.. bunun bir yere varmadığını fark edince başka bir ihtimale geçti. Belki de Louis ile alakası yoktu durumun, arkadaşlarken birlikte olmaya karar vermişlerdi belki de.

Louis'nin daha sonrasında olma ihtimalini tarttığı olasılıkların hiçbiri kendini iyi hissetmesine yardım etmedi. Her ne olduysa Harry ve Alex dün gece birlikte olmuşlardı ve Louis'nin kalbi acıyordu. Bu kadar dayanmasına bile şaşırarak kafasını yastığa gömüp ağladı. Sakin bir şekilde ağladı, elini ağzına koyup ses çıkartmamaya çalışarak ağladı daha sonra dayanamayıp hıçkıra hıçkıra ağladı.

Bunu hak edecek ne yapmıştı bilmiyordu, annesini ikna edemezse buna rağmen burada nasıl yaşayacağını, onunla aynı okula gitmeye nasıl dayanacağını bilmiyordu.

Biraz sakinleştiği ve sadece arada hafif hafif burnunu çektiği anlarda telefonu gelen bir mesaj olduğunu haber vererek titredi. Bir kere daha burnunu çekip gözlerini sildikten sonra uzanıp telefonu aldığında mesajın Harry'den olduğunu fark edince kaşları çatıldı.


	8. Hayır İşi

Harry: "Dün gece yanımda olma ihtimalin var mı?"

Bu erkek orospusu şimdi de dalga mı geçiyordu ki? Gönderdiği soru cümlesinin hiçbir mantıklı tarafı yoktu bile.

Louis: "Sen benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?"

Tüm üzgünlüğünün yerini kızgınlığa bırakmış gibiydi. Louis, sevdiği kişi tarafından sevilmemeyi kabul edebilirdi ama hiç kimsenin kendisiyle dalga geçmeye hakkı yoktu ve bunun yüzüne yapılması tüm sinirini tepesine çıkarmıştı. Bu kişi Harry olsa bile.

Harry: "Hayır? Ciddiyim, dün seni gördüm."

Louis'nin sabrı tükeniyordu.

Louis: "Siktir git Harry."

Harry: "Bana niye kızgınsın anlamıyorum."

Louis inanamamazlıkla ekrana bakakaldı. Kendine engel olamadan bir sonraki mesajı parmakları yazmıştı bile.

Louis: "Yaptıklarının komik olmadığını, ne kadar saçma ve anlamsız olduğunu görmüyor musun?"

Harry: "Sen neden bahsediyorsun?"

Louis çığlık atmak istiyordu.

Louis: "GECEYİ ALEX İLE GEÇİRDİKTEN SONRA BANA DÜN YANIMDA MIYDIN DİYE SORUYORSUN APTAL!"

Derin bir nefes aldı.

Louis: "Senden hoşlanıyor olmam senin elinde kukla olacağım anlamına gelmiyor orospu çocuğu. Aslında bakarsan hoşlantıdan da geriye ne kaldı bilemiyorum."

Louis: "Ben, bana acıdığın için randevuya çıkartacağın bir hayır işi değilim. Ve aptal oyunlarına da alet olmayacağım."

Louis tuttuğu nefesini verdikten sonra gelecek olan cevabı görmek istemediğine karar verip Harry cevap yazarken sohbetten çıkıp Harry'i engelledi. Rahatlayacağını sanan iç sesi o kadar yanılmıştı ki. Boğazındaki düğümü gidermeye çalışarak yatağından çıktı.

Hiçbir şey yapmamak sadece her şeyi tekrar tekrar düşünmesini sağlıyordu.

-

Harry mesajına uzun süre cevap gelmeyince yürüdüğü caddede bulduğu parka oturdu ve gözlerini kapatıp düşünmeye çalıştı.

Cevaplanmasını istediği çok fazla sorusu vardı.

Alkol aşırı fazla tüketilmediği sürece sinir sistemini etkileyip hareketlerini kısıtlamazdı ve Harry dün fazla içmediğine emin ..gibiydi. Sadece bir iki kadeh içmişti sonrasında ise bilinci kapanmış gibiydi. Ayrıca hiç bir zaman yaşadıklarını unutma durumu yaşamamıştı, hele de iki kadehten sonra bu çok anlamsızdı. Hatırladığı iki üç görüntüde Louis'yi gördüğüne emindi, ama Louis'nin tepkisi kafasını karıştırıyordu. Ayrıca Louis'nin giydiği kazağın sabah Alex'de olması? En önemlisi Alex ile birlikte olmuştu? Buna dair aklında Alex'in söyledikleri dışında hiçbir bilgi yoktu. Onu tamamen arkadaşı olarak görürken neden birlikte olmayı seçmişti, onu da bilmiyordu.

Düşünmekten başına ağrı girinceye kadar bankta oturdu. Bir sonuç alamayınca telefonunu kontrol etti ve Louis'nin kendini engellediğini gördü. Gönderdiği mesaj okunmadığına göre Louis son mesajını attıktan sonra engellemişti, yani Louis'nin, neden ona acıdığını düşündüğünü de öğrenememişti. Mesajına son bir göz attıktan sonra dün konuştuğunda numarasını aldığı Niall'ı aramaya karar verdi, kendi hayatında hiçbir şeyin kontrolünde olmamanın iğrenç bir şey olduğunu öğrenmişti şu iki saat içinde.

Niall ikinci çalışta açar açmaz enerjik sesiyle konuştu.

"Hey, dostum! Bir sorun mu var?" Ah çok değil canım on dört on beş tane falan sorun var haha.

"Selam Niall, okulda mısın? Vaktin var mı?"

"İyi zamanlama aslında, bugünkü tek boş dersim şimdi yani bolca vaktim var. Sesin iyi gelmiyor, neler oluyor?"

"Bir takım... şeyler oldu. Ben.. okula geleyim mi, birileriyle konuşmaya ihtiyacım var gibi hissediyorum.. yani senin için sorun değilse?" Harry'nin özgüvensiz gelen sesine karşılık Niall şaşırdı, Harry Styles'ın dışarıdan görünüşü ile gerçek kişiliği arasında çok fazla fark oluşu biraz şaşırtıcıydı.

"Tabii olur, ne kadar sürer gelmen?"

"On beş dakika falan, yapacağın bir şeyler varsa sen hallet, hatta geldiğimde de bekleyebilirim.. yani acele etmene gerek yok."

Niall hafifçe güldü, "bir işim yok dostum, seni bekliyor olacağım. Görüşürüz, endişelenme!"

-

Kafasındaki her şeyi döktüğünde Niall'ın ağzı açık kaldı.

"Öncelikle şunu bir açıklayalım. Söylediğin semptomlara bakılırsa birisi sana hap vermiş. Geçen yıl birlikte çıktığımız bir gecede birisi Zayn'in içeceğine karıştırmıştı oradan hatırlıyorum ve büyük ihtimalle sana da öyle oldu. Ama bunu yapan Alex midir bilemeyeceğim. Tanışmıyoruz." Harry bunu kesinlikle beklemiyordu.. İçeceğine ilaç karıştırmak gibi bir şeyi Alex yapamazdı, yakın arkadaşı neden böyle bir şey yapsındı ki?

"Ama ben böyle bir şey olsa fark etmez miydim.. Emin misin?"

"İstersen internetten bakabilirsin semptomlara. Ayrıca ne yazık ki birçok insan bu şekilde tecavüze uğruyor."

Harry'nin inanamamazlıkla internete girip Niall'ın haklı olduğunu görmesi soru işaretlerine yenisini eklemekten başka işe yaramadı.

"Yani o zaman gördüğüm Louis bir halüsinasiyon muydu?"

"Bence buradaki kazak öğesi çok önemli ve gördüğünün halüsinasyon olmadığını kanıtlıyor? Her şeyi anlattığına emin misin? Gözden kaçırdığın bir şey? Onun Louis olmadığını kanıtlayacak bir şey? Çünkü dostum Louis gerçekten orada değildi. Yüzde yüz emin olduğumuz tek şey bu."

"İlacın etkisindeyken.. neler gördüğümü pek hatırlamıyorum. Sadece mavi gözleri, kazağı ve her şey kararmadan önce üstüme çıktığı an. Ama hissettiğim şeyleri biraz hatırlıyorum gibi? Açıklaması zor. Üstüme çıktığında Louis olduğundan emin olmuştum çünkü ağırlığı hissetttim."

"Benzer birisi olabilir mi acaba? Sonuçta zihnin açık olmaktan fazlasıyla uzaktı ve.. um, onun.. özlemini çektiğin için o olduğunu düşünüp buna inandın?"

"Ne dediğinin farkında mısın?" Harry kaşlarını çatarak Niall'a baktığında Niall pişmanlık göstermemişti.

"Sende tek mantıklı açıklamanın bu olduğunun farkındasın Harry. Bana kızabilirsin ama aynı kazak, saç renkleri ve uzunlukları arasında çok belli bir fark yok ve sabah Alex'in yanında uyanmışsın Tanrı aşkına. Küçük çocuklar bile bunları birleştirebilir."

"Mavi gözleri var diyorum!" Harry arkadaşının kendini taciz ettiği gerçeğini kabul etmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

"Cidden mi, bunu bir lensle değiştirmek ne kadar zor olabilir ki?" Niall lens deyince kafasında parlayan ampul bir anda gözünü kör etti. Bilmiyordu, belki de gözünü kör eden gerçekten de arkadaşının bunu yaptığı gerçeğinin ağır bir kaya gibi üzerine çökmesi olabilirdi.

Niall onun yaşadığı çöküntüyü fark etmeden konuşmaya devam etti.

"Biliyorum, daha doğrusu anlıyorum, arkadaşının bunu yaptığını kabul etmek zor olabilir ama tüm oklar bunu gösteriyor, Harry. Ama yine de bir ihtimal her şeyi yanlış yorumlamışızdır ve o yapmamıştır. Diğer konu-"

"Oydu."


	9. Geç Kalınmış Randevu

"Oydu." Harry tıslarcasına konuşunca Niall irkildi ve durakladı.

"Nasıl yani?"

"Sabah, eşyalarını çantasına koyarken bir lens kutusu koydu. Gördüm, rekli lens olduğunu söyledi." Niall'ın yüzünde bir acıma ifadesi oluşunca Harry başını yere eğdi.

"Tanrım, ben çok aptalım." Stresle elini saçından geçip yeri izlerken Niall eliyle sırtını okşadı.

"Hey, kendine neden hakaret ediyorsun, senin hiçbir suçun yok." Niall sevecenlikle konuşunca Harry Niall'ı aradığı için bir kere daha mutlu oldu. Daha önce sadece Louis konulu bir kere konuşmuşlardı ama Niall şimdiden yakın arkadaşı gibi ihtiyacı olduğunda ona zamanını ayırıyordu ve Harry bunun için bir teşekkür borçluydu.

"Louis beni koridorda reddedince," bir anlığına kalbi sıkışınca durakladı. Bu reddedilmeyi hala iyi kaldırdığı söylenemezdi. "Alex unutmak için dışarı çıkmakta ısrar etti. Ben unutmak istememiştim ama kabul ettim. Etmemeliydim. O zaman bunlar yaşanmazdı. Ayrıca Louis ona hayır işi gözüyle baktığımı sanıyor, şuna bak." İnstagram'ı açıp mesajları Niall'a gösterdiğinde Niall kaşlarını çattı.

"Geceyi Alex ile geçirdiğini nerden biliyor?" Harry bunun da cevabını bilmiyordu.

İç çekerek başını dizlerine bıraktı. "Bilmiyorum. Ama nasıl öğrendiyse öğrensin bütün şansım bitti. Artık bir daha yüzüme bile bakmayacak."

"Okulunu değiştirmeye çalışıyor."

"Ah, biliyorum, dün bunu açıkça gözüme soktu."

"Ama annesini ikna edemedi." Harry başı dizlerine yaslıyken gülümsedi.

"Bu güzel bir haber." Niall bu cevaba güldü.

"Ben bir konuşayım ve şu hayır işi ve Alex meselesi konusunda neler olduğunu öğreneyim."

"Bende dinleyebilir miyim?" Harry heyecanla başını kaldırdığında Niall bir an kararsız göründü.

"Bunun.. pek iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum.. Senden şu anda pek hoşlanmadığını düşünürsek bu pek hoş olmaz?"

Harry nefesini dışarı üfledi. "Haklısın, bu doğru olmaz."

Niall anlayışlı bir gülümsemeyle oturdukları banktan kalkıp Louis'yi ararken birkaç adım uzaklaştı.

"Ni?"

"Hey Lou. Nasılsın?"

"Karışık? Nasıl olduğumu bilmiyorum. Üzgünüm. Kızgınım. Hayal kırıklığını da hissediyorum. Ama en baskını üzgünlük sanırım. Alex'in instagram hikayesini gördün mü?"

"Hayır görmedim."

"Geceyi Harry ile geçirmişler. Tam olarak neler olduğunu bilmesem de çıplak göğsünde yatıyor olması çok da hayal gücüne yer bırakmıyor değil mi? Kalbim acıyor Niall." Louis'nin hissettiklerini sesinden bile belli oluyordu.

"Ah Lou. Belki de düşündüğün gibi olmamıştır?"

"Alex tüm rezilliğiyle Harry'nin benim tarafımdan sapıkça çekilmiş fotoğraflarını okul dergisinde yayınladığında Zayn de bunu demişti. Sonra ne oldu?"

Niall iç çekince Louis konuşmaya devam etti.

"Harry Styles bana acınacak bir evsize yardım edermiş gibi randevu teklif etti. Olan bu."

"Bunu da nereden çıkartıyorsun?"

"Harry söylemiş. Bir de utanmadan bana neden kızgınsın diye soruyor."

"Louis, bir şey söyleyeceğim ama kızmadan beni dinleyeceksin tamam mı?"

"Kızacağım bir şeyse söz veremem."

"Bana güveniyorsundur diye düşündüm ve bunu duyman gerekiyor."

"Sana güveniyorum. Of, en son birisi bunu duyman gerek dediği gün hayatımın en berbat günüydü."

"Harry'nin sana acıdığını söyleyen her kimse götünden sallamış."

"Ve sende bunu biliyorsun çünkü?"

"Harry yanımda."

"Niall!" Louis tıslayınca Niall gözlerini devirdi.

"Arkandan asla kötü bir şey yapmayacağıma inanmıyor musun?"

"Şu anda pek emin olamadım. O orospu çocuğunun yanında ne işi var?!"

"O orospu çocuğu seni seviyor!" Niall kendine engel olamayarak sesini yükselttiğinde kendine küfretti. Bu ikisinin birbirlerinden bu kadar hoşlandıkları halde birlikte olamamaları o kadar saçmaydı ki.

"Niall, Alex Harry'nin yakın arkadaşı ve bana Harry'nin bana üzüldüğü için tek bir randevuya çıkarmayı planladığını öncesinden söylemişti. Harry ona yalan söylemez sonuçta."

"Ama Alex söyler, hangi zekayla o sikiğin söylediği bir şeye inandın? Sana inanamıyorum. O sikiğin dün gece Harry'i taciz ettiğinden haberin var mı?" sakin olmaya çalışarak sesini kıstı. "İçkisine ilaç karıştırmış Louis. Eğer çocuk gibi engelleyip kaçmasaydın Harry'den gerçekleri öğrenebilirdin."

"Ama.." Louis'nin sesi savunmasız gelince Niall biraz yumuşadı.

"Sende haklısın bunu bilemezdin ama bir şans ver olur mu? Biraz önce seni arayacağımı söylediğimde yüzünde oluşan ifadeyi daha önce sadece bir kere görmüştüm. Bize Harry ile yaptığın çekimleri anlatırken senin yüzünde."

-

Louis vakit kaybetmeden okula ulaşıp yavaş adımlarla yanlarına yaklaştı. Onu ilk fark eden Niall oldu. Telefonda ciddi gelen sesine karşılık şu anda sakin görünüyordu. Gülümseyerek kalkıp sıkıca Louis'ye sarıldı ve kulağına 'bir mesaj uzağındayım' fısıldadıktan sonra okula yöneldi.

Louis başını tekrar banka çevirdiğinde Harry büyük ve yorgun gözlerle kendisini bekliyordu.

"Sanırım sana bir özür borçluyum, Alex'e inanıp sana kızdığım için." yavaşça yanına oturdu.

"Bilemezdin Louis, yalan söylediğini nasıl anlayabilirdin ki. Ben bile fark etmedim, kaç yıldır arkadaşım olmasına rağmen." Harry, Louis yanında oturduğu için heyecanlanmamak adına elinden geleni yapıyordu.

"Niall'ın söylediği doğru mu, dün gece.." Louis hala dikkatli olmaya çalışıyordu. Son yirmi dört saat içinde yaşadığı şiddetli duygu değişimleri yeterince yorucu olmuştu zaten.

"Sanırım, hala bunu yapmış olduğuna inanamasam da."

"Ne yapacaksın?" Louis başını kaldırdı.

"Bilmiyorum.. Sana söyledikleri.. Dün.. Tanrım! Lens takmış inanabiliyor musun? Gidip senin kıyafetlerinin aynısını giymiş." Daha sonra sessizleşti. "Beni uyuşturup bilincimin kapanmasına sebep olacak kadar ileri gittiğine inanamıyorum."

"Seni fazla sevmiş demek ki." Louis sakince yeri izleyerek konuştuğunda Harry hızla başını ona çevirdi.

"Beni öldürebilirdi. Ayrıca senden ne kadar hoşlandığımı da biliyordu. Bunu bana karşı kullandı! Bu sevmek değil psikopatlık!"

"Harry sakin ol."

"Louis neredeyse okulunu değiştirecektin. Ya annen kabul etseydi, bugün çoktan gitmiş olurdun. Ayrıca.. Ayrıca seni okul dergisinde küçük düşürmeye çalıştı. Lütfen sakin olmamı söyleme. Onu şikayet edeceğim. Bulduğum anda da yüzünü dağıtacağım."

"Harry beni boşver, sana uyuşturucu vermiş. Hemen hastaneye gidelim. İlacı sisteminden atmadan önce kanını test ettirmeliyiz."

"Böylece.. elimizde kanıt olur." Harry'nin gözleri yine ışıldıyordu ve Louis bu kez hayal görmediğine emindi. "Bu çok zekice!" Kollarını kaldırarak Louis'ye sarılacakmış gibi göründü fakat daha sonra karasızlıkla bekledi. "Sarılabilir miyim?"

Louis gülümsedi. "Tabi ki, aptal." Harry kollarının arasında bedeninin sıkıştırdığında da gülerek göğsüne yaslandı. "Şu randevu teklifi hala geçerli mi?"

Harry güldü. "Evet, evet, evet, evet." Kalkarak Louis'nin de kendisini takip etmesini sağladı.

"Hadi katılmamız gereken bir randevu var." Okul bahçesine çıktılar.

"Ama önce hastane."


End file.
